Secret Admirer
by NaruSasuNarufan
Summary: Naruto needs help with admitting his love to Sasuke. Can Neji help? OOC Neji and Naruto


**Disclaimer: I own no Naruto characters!**

* * *

Neji was walking around the bustling streets of Konoha, reading a book called, Destiny. He was very into this book and hated to be disturbed when reading it.

Your destiny is...

_"Neji! NEJI! NEEEJJJJJIIIII!"_ Someone screamed from behind the brunette, disrupting his reading.

He turned around, scowl on his face, to see his good friend, Naruto Uzumaki. His face softened a bit. _"Ohayoo Naruto-kun!"_ He called, waving his friend over to him.

Naruto was immediately at his side.

_"So Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?"_ Neji asked lifting his book back up to his face.

_"Kami Neji, you look like Kakashi-sensei... Anyway, I need your advice."_ Naruto stated.

_"'Bout what?"_ Neji asked; not moving from the book.

_"A-ano...love..."_ The kitsune squeaked out.

Neji came to a sudden stop and so did Naruto. Neji then moved his face towards Naruto and removed his book to show a huge grin on his face. _"You're in love! With who? Is it yaoi love? Hmm? Is it!"_ Neji exclaimed; poking his blonde friend.

Neji was probably Konoha's biggest yaoi fan guy.

Naruto blushed.

_"It is yaoi love, isn't it? YAY! Which pairing is it? KibaNaru, GaaNaru, or ShikaNaru?"_ The brunette asked; putting up a finger for every pairing he listed.

_"How come in every pairing you like that I'm in, you always make me the uke?"_ Naruto asked. He was clearly irritated by this.

_"Naruto-kun dear, you're more feminine than most boys."_ Neji replied while patting Naruto's head.

The blonde pouted and motioned for Neji to lower his ear.

Neji did and Naruto whispered which pairing had come to life. Once he had, Neji frowned. _"I can't believe it... That's so wrong! Him of all people?"_ He exclaimed. But he still decided to help his friend. _"Now to give you advice..."_ Neji pulled a piece of blood red paper out of his pocket.

_"Why do you carry around red paper?"_ Naruto asked with a curious look.

_"To tell people their destiny. Now listen. Take a pen and write an invitation to a simple dinner by the lake on this paper. I'll make sure he comes. If he asks why you invited him, tell him it was my idea and I wouldn't shut up until you both did this."_ Neji instructed and gave Naruto the pen and paper.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sasuke was relaxing in his kitchen sipping some vanilla tea. He almost let out a content sigh when his doorbell rang. He growled lowly and got up from his seat. He opened the door to find no one behind it.

**'Did someone just dong-dong-ditch me?'** The raven-haired Genin asked himself with a low growl.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed something. He looked down at his doormat and there sat a red envelope with his name written neatly in cursive.

_"Another fan letter from an annoying fan girl."_ He murmured then scoffed as he was about to walk back inside. But something stopped him. Something drew him to the letter sitting at his door.

He looked back at it, noticing that it was not decorated in anyway like most of his fan letters. It was just a blood red envelope with his name neatly written with a blue pen. He swallowed and quickly grabbed the envelope, slamming the door shut. He raced back to his seat in the kitchen and tore open the envelope, showing its contents to be a folded piece of paper matching the color of the envelope. Sasuke unfolded the paper to show a neatly written message.

_**Dear Uchiha Sasuke,**_

Hey... A-ano... listen, I need you to meet me at the lake tonight around 8pm. If you don't want to come you don't have to. But I'd like it if you did. Just to let you know, I'm not Sakura, Ino, or any other of your weird fan girls. Hell, for all you know, I might not even be a girl! So, yeah. See ya tonight. Maybe...

Sincerely yours,

your secret admirer

Sasuke was dazed. Usually, his fan letters started along the lines of _"Oh Sasuke, I love you to pieces!"_ or _"Sasuke-Kun, I know you want me"_ and the writer actually gave him a choice on whether he wanted to go or not!

I think I'll go see who this person is... Sasuke thought and looked up at the clock. He had exactly 2 hours to get ready.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sasuke walked along the dark streets of Konoha. He wore his standard ninja outfit, not seeing the need to dress up for this. He came upon the opening of the forest that led to the lake. At the opening stood someone that Sasuke never had thought to see. He was completely stunned (disgusted) to see this person.

_"Hyuuga! You sent me that invitation! I didn't know you liked me! That's disgusting!"_ Sasuke screeched.

Neji held up his hand to signal his raven-haired enemy to stop. _"Don't worry. I'm not your date. I'm your guide."_ Neji explained to him.

_"My guide?"_ The raven asked.

_"Yep. I'm here to lead you to your date spot."_ The brunette told him and began walking into the forest.

Sasuke followed him. _"So, who's this girl?"_ Sasuke asked saying the word girl with disgust.

Neji chuckled. _"Were you hoping for it to be a guy?"_ He asked.

Sasuke hesitantly nodded and Neji smiled.

_"Then be happy 'cause it is a guy."_ Neji informed his Uchiha enemy.

Sasuke cheered up a bit and smirked.

_"Your smirks annoy me but apparently "dazzle" the guy who invited you here."_ The brunette said using quotation marks at the word dazzle.

_"Go to hell where you belong Hyuuga."_ The Uchiha replied glaring at Neji.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Neji and Sasuke had made it to the lake.

There at the lake side was a circular table with a clean white tablecloth draped over it. Red chairs sat at either side of the table. One chair was bare while the other held someone that Sasuke was kind of hoping to see.

Naruto had, like Sasuke, also worn his ninja uniform. He had a tiny grin on his face when he noticed Sasuke emerging from the forest. The kit waved slowly to the Uchiha.

He waved back and made his way to the table. Sasuke took his seat across from Naruto.

_"Ano..., hi teme..."_ Naruto greeted quietly.

_"Hey. Why'd you invite me here, dobe?"_ Sasuke asked.

Naruto went blood red. _"Ano, w-well, ano... I-it was a-ano...Neji's i-idea!"_ Naruto stuttered out. _"You know his yaoi obsession! He had me write the note and meet you here!"_ The blonde laughed nervously.

_"Really? You know Naruto, you're a terrible liar. Now, tell me the real reason I'm here."_ Sasuke said sighing.

Naruto lowered his head in shame. "_Well..., Sasuke...I kind of...like you... I have for awhile now... I told Neji and he helped me plan this. Don't hurt me!"_ Naruto said, throwing his arms up in a defensive pose.

Sasuke smirked and pushed Naruto's arms down. He leaned over and connected his lips with Naruto's.

The blonde was surprised by the Uchiha's sudden actions but kissed back almost immediately.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Naruto let him in. The Uchiha's tongue explored the kitsune's mouth. Naruto's taste was irresistible. He tasted like sugar and cherries, in Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke began to slide Naruto's sleeve down when...

_"Hey guys, as much as I'd love to watch a live yaoi lemon, mind taking it somewhere else. Mainly because it's with Uchiha."_ The two retracted and looked over to see their yaoi loving friend/enemy Neji leaning on a tree, smile plastered to her pale face.

The boys sweat dropped and got up from the table.

_"Come Naru-chan, let us finish this in private,"_ Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and leading him to Sasuke's house.

* * *

**R & R!**


End file.
